The Beck Oliver
by MusicIsMyLifeStory
Summary: Beck Oliver has always been in the spotlight. And when he meets Tori Vega, he expects for her to drool over him like all of his other millions of fans. But when she gives him the opposite reaction, and they spend pratically the whole weekend together, they both find out a lot about each other. AU STORY! R/R
1. Chapter 1: Seriously?

_Hi! My name is MusicIsMyLifeStory and this is my first fanfic. I'm best friends with StrangelyBeautiful3(If you haven't read her stories,you really should). Anyways, I'm really excited about this so please, R&R and I'm uploading two stories tonight(this one and another one) and the second chapter to this(since its really short)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious_

"AAAAHHHH!"

Tori Vega shot straight up from her peaceful sleep at the scream of her older sister-Trina Vega. Any other time she would just ignore it and roll back over to go back to sleep again, but considering her parents are out of town-as usual. She decides to go check on her oh-so-'lovely' sister.

"Trina...Trina! Trina...Trina! Tr-"

"Would you knock it off already?" Trina opens her door, after Tori has been knocking for almost ten minutes. Is Tori upset? No, because she honestly so use to it, that she doesn't even care anymore.

"I would be more than happy to." Tori says as she smiles sarcastically and runs a numb hand through her wavy brown locks and puts it back on her hip.

"Ugh,whatever. What do you want?"

"Why were you screaming?" Tori asks impatiently. 'Leave it to my parents to make me wake up to this in the morning.' She thinks in her head.

"Beck Oliver is having a secret concert tomorrow!" Trina squealed loudly, causing Tori to cover her ears but sadly, not missing a word that she said.

"If it's a 'secret concert', then how do you know about it?"

"Because awesome people-like me-get to hear all about it! That and, it was on his deluxe members website." Trina said and Tori rolled her eyes and leaned her body weight on the door post to keep her balance.

"Wow...how awesome." She sighed as she closed her eyes and she heard her sister walk back into her room..and then bed springs.

"I know right! Now, go pack. We're leaving for LA in two hours." Trina ordered her, and Tori snapped her eyes open and walked over to her sister and her suitcase.

"What! Why are we going to LA?!"

"Because his concert is at Club Nozu's." Trina responded, walking over to her closet to pick out some tops.

"So?"

"Do I seriously have to spell it out for you? Fine, whatever. Beck Oliver-the most sweet,caring,ah-mazing guy /singer EVER is having a concert tomorrow night. And since I'm such a loyal fan, I have to go! But, because mom and dad are gone, I have to-sadly-bring you."

"Uh,no way. Like I'm seriously going all the way out to LA for Beck Oliver. Which there is a ninety-nine, point nine percent that you won't see him anyways." Tori said, walking out of the room and downstairs into their kitchen.

"Come on...it's Beck Oliver!"

"Wait,you mean the Beck Oliver?" Tori asked and when Trina shook her head 'yes', she continued.

"You mean, the Beck Oliver that everyone worships so much?" Tori asked again, with the same reactions so she continued.

"You mean the Beck Oliver that I hate but I tolerate because you love him?" Tori asked, walking around her sister towards their coffee machine.

"How could you hate him?" Trina asked in clear disbelief.

"Well for one, because people-like you-believe that there is no way in the world that someone could hate him, because he's so 'picture perfect'. Two, he's a complete Hollywood Airhead." Tori stated simply as she sat on the countertop to wait on her coffee to get ready.

"He is not an airhead!" Trina exclaimed and once Tori gave her a look,she quieted down before she continued,"Please Tor? It would mean the world to me. That and I could take you around Hollywood."

"Alright, only because you said you'll take me around Hollywood-" Tori agreed but got cut off by yet another ear-piercing scream from Trina,"Hey! Stop please. Now...Cat has to come with us."

"What?Why?"

"Because, if I have to spend my whole weekend with you...I want some support." Tori explained and Trina rolled her eyes but eventually agreed with a lazy 'whatever' as she went back up the stairs and Tori pulled her phone out.

"Yeah...Hey,Cat...Can you come on a trip with me?...Yay!Thanks-a-lot!"


	2. Chapter 2: Trending Worldwide

_Second chapter! The first was more like an epilogue of why Trina, Cat, and Tori are going to be in California. This chapter will have the rest of the main characters so YAY! Haha, I'm going to try to update everyday because I love when authors do that! _

_Disclaimer: After this, I'm not putting up a disclaimer for this story. So just to confirm for you all...No rights, whatsoever._

"Robert Joseph Shapiro!" Beck Oliver's screams could be heard from where Andre' Harris and Robert-or as everybody calls him,Robbie-Shapiro resigning in the Oliver's living room. Robbie doubles as Beck's manager and one of his best friends and Andre' triples as his best friend, co-song writer, and band mate.

"We're in here!" Robbie called back, and Beck had rounded the small corner coming into the living room in no time.

"Hey Beck. What's up?" Andre' asks cooly. He felt it was best to try to cool Beck down as much as possible before he explodes on Robbie too much.

"What's up? What's up, let's see... uh, the sky, the stars...and oh, yeah. I'm trending worldwide on Twitter!" He exploded, his calm demeanor gone.

"Oh really? What about?" Robbie asked. He knew why already, and it wasn't his fault. But it didn't matter because in the end Beck will find out, and everything will be fine...he hopes.

"My 'secret concert' tonight. Robbie, what did you do? And don't say that it was your split-personality Rex because I think we've had enough of him for a life time." Beck said as he sat down in a chair beside André's.

"Well, okay. To start, it wasn't my idea. It was your parents and Jade's. Something about good publicity for your album." He explained and Beck leaned back and sighed. His parents and Jade would be the ones to pull a stunt like this.

"I'm not doing it." He told them with his eyes closed.

"Uh, hate to break it to you dude. But...you really don't have any other choice-"

"Oh really, Andre'? Because I believe you're the one that said and I quote,"You always have a choice. It's all about the choice you make.". Remember that?" Beck snapped as he turned to face his lifelong friends. He has known these guys for what seems like forever, and he knows that they have his back. Like he has theirs.

"I may or may have not said that...but this time. You truly don't have a choice in this. Everything has been set and it has been promoted." Andre' started and then Robbie finished for him,

"Which means that people have paid."

"Seriously?" Beck asked looking at them, and once they sadly nodded their heads, he let out a small groan,"Alright. What time do I have to be at...Club Nozu's?" He asked curiously and before either of the boys could respond, a new voice joined the conversation.

"That's because, tonight is its grand opening...or re-grand opening. Remember, it use to be Club WokStar." Jade told him, before she pecked his lips and sat in his lap.

"Okay...fine, whatever. What time are we leaving?"

"Now." They all said, before they helped him up out of the chair and led him to the front door.

(X)

"Ooh! Spiderman! Ooh! A Lady Gaga look-a-like!" Cat exclaimed from the backseat, every time she saw something that interested her. That and the clicking of her camera, was going to drive Tori insane during this whole trip.

"Cat! Stop acting like such a tourist!" Trina snapped, looking at the unnatural redhead through the rearview mirror.

"But, we are tourist." Cat reasoned

"So? That doesn't mean that we have to act like one." Trina countered, causing Cat to sink in the seat and starting to cry and Tori to shoot Trina a dirty look.

"It's okay, Kitty. You can act like a tourist as much as you want too." Tori reassured her best friend, making her look at her as she turned around in her seat.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Now come on! I'm not taking any pictures, so somebody needs to take some to remember this time." Tori told her as she shook her leg a little, causing Cat to giggle and get her pink camera back out again.

"KayKay!" Cat exclaimed, satisfied Tori turned back around, and turned up the radio a little.

"As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you love, love me, love me

As long as you love, love me, love me-" Tori sung along to Justin Bieber's new hit, without even realizing it. That is, until Cat interrupted her.

"Ooh... Tori is all sing-songy in Hollywood! Tor, I didn't know that you could sing." Cat said in awe, and Tori become very uncomfortable.

"That's because I can't."

"Oh please, Tori. If Cat realizes it, you can sing. And, you have some real talent." Trina said, and Tori simply rolled her eyes before shutting off the radio as the chorus was about to repeat itself.

"Yeah! And...5,000 people think so too." Cat said and Trina and Tori both screamed,

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! 5,00-oops, 7,451 people likes your video!" Cat gushes and Tori and Trina share a look before Trina starts the questioning.

"Cat, who are these 7,000 people that like Tori's singing?"

"On YouTube,silly!" Cat laughed before finishing,"You are on the Most Viewed in a Minute List...and you're trending as number two on Twitter!" Cat laughed before Trina slammed on the break and everyone jerked forward.

"Ow'ee." Cat whimpered and they both turned around to look at her.

"Cat!" Tori groaned

"Whatty?"

"You posted a video of Tori singing."Trina stated, more than asked.

"Uh huh."

"Oh My Gosh! My sister is going to be an Internet Star!" Trina exclaimed, hugging Tori before she pushed her off.

"No she is not! Cat, take that video off now." Tori demanded and just as Cat was about to take it off, Trina stopped her.

"Uh, uh. Tori, this is a chance to show people that you are talented. Even more, you can prove it to yourself and get out of denial."

"Hmm..let me think about it, no!" Tori smirked before snatching the camera back.

"Stop living in de-nile." Trina said before taking it back and the got into an argument. Cat tried to intervene a few times, to no avail.

So as the Vega sisters sat in their car arguing. A few miles away from them, three boys were in a their car watching the same video that they were arguing about in awe...


End file.
